


More than a bet

by larrysbitchx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Artsy Harry, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Cheating, First Time, Grinding, Jock Louis, Kinda, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysbitchx/pseuds/larrysbitchx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I bet you my signed Manchester United jersey, and drinks on me for the rest of the year if you can make him fall in love with you and then dump his arse in a week” Stan said, smirking afterwards and quirking an eyebrow at Louis who was sitting there feeling himself shift in his seat.</p><p>Or the one where Louis makes a bet to date the art freak, Harry Styles, for a week and dump him. But what happens when he ends up falling hard for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than a bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoRegrets365](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoRegrets365/gifts).



> First off I'd like to thank my bestfriend for making a banner for this. Second I hope NoRegrets365 enjoys this work. And third I hope whoever reads this enjoys it :)

Part 1

 

_**Who’s that freak?** _

 

 

Harry knows a lot about art. The different strokes, the different brushes, the variety of colours used, the textures in the paints, the artists, and the growth of art and its alterations over the duration of the previous centuries. He thinks the renaissance is his favourite time period because in comparison to the time periods before it, the renaissance showed that in fact it was the time period in which art became 3D and more sophisticated. Da Vinci and Van Gogh are his favourite artists for many reasons. Da Vinci was not only an artist but many other things such as an inventor and a scientist. He reminded Harry a lot of himself.

 

Although Harry didn’t fit the titles in which Da Vinci did, Harry was an intellectual artist. You took one look at his letter grades in his past 13 years and you could see high grades in every subject. Harry was a 19 year old boy who was on a full scholarship at London University. His best friend was Zayn Malik who unlike Harry was not the smartest cookie in the jar but was an excellent artist like Harry himself. They both shared same similarities in taste of music and art.

 

Although, Zayn was more popular than Harry. Harry was known as the the freaky art kid throughout his entire High school life. The only reason anyone talked to him was for help in art (which rarely happened). He didn’t mind it though. He spent his free time during his childhood taking art lessons, altering and progressing in his art. He got to the point where he began to win in many competitions. After High School he moved to London for University.

 

Another thing Harry is, is a hopeless romantic. He believed in destiny and fate and the whole ‘the stars aligned'. He believed in happily ever after endings and soul mates. Thats why he liked Van Gogh. Not only for his art but for the factor that he cut his ear off to give to someone he loved. Despite the fact that the ‘someone’ Van Gogh loved was a prostitute (He had read that somewhere though he’s not positive) he still believed Van Gogh was like him in many ways. In another article he had read, it had said that Van Gogh had not cut his ear off for his lover but for something else. Harry doesn't like to admit it but he prefers the first version of the story rather than the new one.

 

There was another story in which Van Gogh had proposed to a girl named Kee but she rejected him. However, when he tried to see her after the incident she had refused in wanting to see him and so in a desperate move he held his hand over a flame of a lamp saying "Let me see her for as long as I can keep my hand in the flame.”. Harry thought that although Van Gogh was mental he could see how his dangerous antics were romantic.

 

He wanted that; To be mental for someone. Not as mental as Van Gogh but crazy stupid in love. The kind of crazy stupid in love where he could spend the rest of his life drawing that person in different aspects.

 

“Hey Haz have you finished that assignment Ms.Gorvery gave us last week? I need some kind of inspiration for it” Zayn said as he entered their shared dorm room.

 

Harry was snuggled up in their bean bag chair, smoking a drag of weed while trying to read a book. He wasn’t doing very well at it. He wanted to know what it would be like to read when you’re high so he decided to try it. He could read the words but he would end up drifting off so he would have to re-read the previous sentence.

 

“Fuck, you had to get high when I needed you?” Zayn grumbled as he slung his bag off his shoulder and dumped it in his corner of the room.

 

“M’not that high Z. But I can help you with that assignment. Here’s some advice, get high. That’s how I finished my assignment and I think it turned out great” Harry shrugged as folded his book closed and rested it on the table. He went to his closet and grabbed his painting out to show Zayn.

 

It was a painting of a boy. He was sitting under a tree, laughing with his friends with a soccer ball in his lap. Zayn knew who he was. Captain of their footie team, Louis Tomlinson. He figured Harry had a crush on him and he knew for a fact that the painting wasn't the assignment for their class because she had asked for them to reflect on an object but draw it in a different form.

 

“Haz first off. That’s the wrong assignment. I’m pretty sure that’s not even an assignment. And second off, is Louis Tomlinson really that curvy? Come on mate every knows he has a fantastic body but its not that curvy” Zayn commented as he shook his head and rolled his eyes at a high Harry. He knew Harry was bi. Or as Harry likes to describe his sexuality as “Anyone and everyone”. He didn’t really care whether it was a guy or a girl or a transgender. It didn’t matter to him. But no one wanted him. He was the freaky art kid. He’s not really sure why people called him that, he supposed they thought that he was sexually attracted to dead artists or something. But the name stuck around and people labeled him as that.

 

But unlike other people, Zayn thought that Harry was hot and absolutely not weird or freaky (Maybe in bed but Zayn’s not really sure). However, Zayn already had his eyes on someone else.

 

“Ok so I may or may not have drawn Louis Tomlinson but the object is a soccer ball and I think Louis Tomlinson represents that. Plus you know how much I just want to ravish his body, he’s so fit and hot and cute and adorable at the same time” Harry speaks truthfully with googly eyes as his thoughts are expressed.

 

“Harry you can’t turn that in. I know for a fact you wouldn’t hand that in but I also know you drew something else for that assignment. Anyways if you like him so much why don’t you just ask him out” Zayn suggested as he went to grab a beer from their mini fridge, sitting down next to Harry in the bean bag chair beside him.

 

“I’ll show you the assignment later but I can’t ask him out. He has this thing with Nick Grimshaw” Harry tried to protest in ration but he knew it was just a stupid excuse to avoid humiliation and rejection. He’d rather spend the rest of his University years invisible than being the kid who got turned down by Louis Tomlinson.

 

“They hooked up twice and they don’t have a ‘thing’ anymore. Harry, Louis is a great guy and he deserves someone who’s a sweetheart like you in comparison to that dick Nick.. hah that rhymed” Zayn chuckled at his own speech as he took a sip from his beer.

 

“Zayn I’d just rather not. He’s just going to reject me and I don’t think I need that kind of treatment right now” He said as he shook his head and blew out the weed.

 

“Why don’t you put that painting of him on the side of block E. There’s a spot left for it” Zayn offered and Harry lightened up at the thought of that.

 

“I guess I can do that” He weakly smiled as he agreed to that idea.

 

 

+

 

 

Part 2

 

_**An Easy Bet** _

 

 

Louis kicked the ball, passing to his teammate who scored the winning goal. They cheered in union as they had won the game. They all huddled up in one big group, screaming in excitement as they had won the game.

 

“Celebration at the club?” Stan, Louis’ best friend asked in the change room once they were in there.

 

…

 

 

Louis Tomlinson loved footie or as the Americans called it, soccer. He loved the wind in his hair as he ran. He would say his passion was football. But he also had another passion and that was acting. That was his major, drama. He wanted to become an actor. And if that didn’t work out he wanted to be a drama teacher. He loved children, after all he did have 6 sisters and a younger brother whom he loved all dearly and equally.

 

He grew up in a family of many children but he was the manly figure in the house for most of the years. His biological Dad left him when he was young, and his mother’s next marriage with Mark crumbled down into a divorce after some years. Then came Dan. He counted on Dan not to break his mother’s heart like the others had done. He grew up in a household with no stable father figure for himself. Mark was great to him for those years he was with his mother. He played footie with him and accepted the fact that he was gay.

 

But Louis’ view on relationships was corrupted. He had never had a relationship that lasted more than a couple months. He was the kind to ‘love em and leave em’. You could say he was a heartbreaker. Not a player really. But a heartbreaker for sure. He just had commitment issues.

 

“Hey mate you ok?” Liam, one of Louis’ friends asked him. He looked up at his silent teammates and took a sip of the heavily equipped drink of alcohol. He mumbled a “yeah” and the others went back to talking.

 

“We smashed that game dudes” One of their American friends said as he leaned back in his chair proudly. “Yeah lads we’re gonna win the next one too! We smashed those BullHorns” Niall nudged Louis who was too tired to pay attention.

 

Stan’s attention went straight to Louis after Niall’s comment so he changed the subject to something he found more interesting. He thought he had spotted the two artsy kids at the bar earlier and to conclude his theory he checked behind himself and spotted them sitting at the bar talking to one another as they ordered some drinks.

 

“Hey Lou did you see that painting?” Stan questions after Niall’s done talking.

 

“What painting?” Louis perked up from his chair.

 

“You know the one of you under a tree. I think that freak drew it” He said as he gestured to where Zayn and Harry were sitting, talking to one another. He wasn’t positive who drew it but he suspected it was Harry since he knew Zayn had the hots for Liam.

 

“Wait someone drew a painting of me?” He asked in disbelief still not registering the words his best friend had said.

“Yeah. Your sitting under a tree laughing with Niall with a football in your lap. The art kid over there drew it” He discreetly pointed to Harry and Louis turned his head to get a quick glance.

 

“Wait which one?” He wondered as he felt himself uncomfortably squirm in his chair. All eyes were pointed at him and he felt quite embarrassed that a freak had a tiny crush on him. He knew Stan was pointing to the curly haired guy but he wanted to be sure. He secretly hoped Stan was talking about Zayn, then in that case he wouldn’t be humiliated in front of his whole team.

 

“The Harry kid. The one with the gay ass top and curly hair” Stan explained, giving a quick description.

 

“Hah that loser has a crush on Louis. Wow thats hilarious mate” Josh laughed and Louis could feel his cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

 

“You know what would be funny? If you took that kids virginity away” One of the other blokes said. And that gave Stan an idea. A light bulb went on inside his head.

 

“I bet you my signed Manchester United jersey, and drinks on me for the rest of the year if you can make him fall in love with you and then dump his arse in a week” Stan said, smirking afterwards and quirking an eyebrow at Louis who was sitting there feeling himself shift in his seat.

 

“Stan don’t you think thats a bit-“ Liam starts, wanting to stop the whole situation because he knows what it’s like to be bet on. But he’s cut off by Louis who interrupts him and says “You.are.on” as he shakes Stan’s hand. The whole team cheered him on as they shoo him off on his task. Louis gets up from his chair, taking his drink with him and makes his way over there.

 

“Hey” He smoothly says as he looks at Harry who turns his head and looks back at him and he winks at Harry who’s mouth is gaping. The corner of his mouth curves as he tries to look as seductive as he can.

 

“Are you-are you talking to me or..?” Harry nervously stutters, feeling the butterflies in his stomach erupt. It felt too good to be true.

 

“Yeah who else would I be talking to?” Louis shrugs as lifts his eyebrows and then rests them back down.

 

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom” Zayn offers as he gets off his chair to give them some privacy. Once Louis takes the seat on the stool, Harry watches as Zayn points to Louis then starts to do a couple hip thrusts. Harry’s eyes widen as he shakes his head, mentally slapping Zayn.

 

“You alright?” Louis asks him as he watches his actions. Harry snaps his head back and mumbles a “Mhmm” and then wonders “So what is it that you need help with?” thinking thats what Louis’ intentions were. But he was wrong because Louis chuckled.

 

“Help with what? Please. If this was about that assignment Ms.Gorvery gave I would’ve asked earlier and definitely not in bar. This is a place for people to meet, get drunk, and go home and fuck” He smoothly spoke without breaking eye contact making Harry feel uneasy and tense.

 

Louis needed a good fuck. He hadn't had one in months. Plus virgins have tight little arses and he just couldn’t wait to pound into that cute little booty of Harry’s.

 

“Surely you’re not implying sex” Harry said as he broke the eye contact and took a sip of his drink. But Louis wasn’t going to let Harry reject him. He was worth as many free drinks as Louis desired and a signed Man U jersey.

 

“Harry, your very cute” Louis purred, thanking god his drink had a heavy amount of alcohol in it. Without it he doesn’t think he would even be able to say that nor be able to want to sleep with Harry. The alcohol messed with his mind enough to make him be a smooth macho sounding guy. He ran his hand down Harry’s hair, making him blush furiously.

 

“Your hot maybe. No definitely. God how about we get out of heree huh?” He slurred as he leaned in and whispered that in his ear. He wasn’t drunk but a bit tipsy. He could hear his group of friends laughing obnoxiously loud in the background at his actions. But Harry seemed to catch what was going on as he saw the footie team mocking him. “Louis if this is some sick joke I think you should stop because I’m not interested” Harry said in solemnity as he shook his head in disbelief, because he felt as if he was their object of ridicule for tonight. He grabbed his stuff, slipping his jacket on as he was about to leave he felt a hand grab his own. He turned his head around to look down at a hurt looking Louis.

 

“Harry wait” Louis said as he brought both of them into a halt. “I’m sorry they’re just being idiots. I just..” He huffed as he said the next couple words with force “I really like you and want to know you better. I promise this isn't some joke just please give me a chance. We can go somewhere else where it’s quiet” He lied through his teeth and he knew he was going to regret it later. He could feel guilt rising up in his stomach.

 

Harry stared down at him for a few seconds before he decided on the solemnity in Louis’ voice. He liked the caramel haired boy and for once he couldn't believe someone like Louis Tomlinson was interested in him too. He thinks he will never process this. It’s too much for him to handle. He gulped as he gave Louis’ hand a squeeze and weakly smiled back at him.

 

“Alright where do you want to go?” Harry gave in as Louis smiled back at him.

“Let me just get my stuff and we can head back to mine or.. yours?” Louis questioned. Harry took a moment to think and took his phone out to text Zayn. “Just one sec, why don’t you get your stuff” Harry suggested as he sent a text to Zayn.

 

_H: We’re heading back to the dorms x_

_Z: That’s great! Go get some buddy :)_

_H: One problem. Can you like not come back to our dorm till like later? Or.. x_

_Z: no probs. I’m going back to liams so have fun ;)_

_H: K bai x_

 

He tucks his phone back into his pocket as he waits for Louis. He watches as Louis grabs his phone and wallet and exchanges a few words with his friends before he heads back towards Harry.

 

“Is yours ok? Liam seems to have a date” Louis shyly asks and Harry nods his head as they begin to head out.

 

 

+

 

 

Part 3

 

_But I get so high when I’m inside you_

 

They’re walking back to their dorm in the chilly weather. From the corner of his eyes Harry can see Louis shivering, holding himself to keep warm but failing to do so.

 

“Here” Harry offers his jacket but Louis goes to refuse, saying it’s his and he will get cold. Harry chuckles at the blue eyed boy and puts the jacket on him even with the refusal. “M’not cold Louis you can just take it” He says as he shrugs his shoulders and sticks his hands in his pocket.

 

A few minutes pass in silence as they get closer to Harry’s dorm. Louis feels uncomfortable because of the absence of sound so he decides to speak up. “So um.. I heard you drew a painting..and I’m in it?” He wondered, wanting to know more. If he was to get this boy to fall in love with him, sex wouldn't be good enough to get him to fall.

 

“Yeah sorry I didn’t really ask if it was ok. It was sort of a project. We were suppose reflect on an object but draw it in a different form. Its basically drawing an object but in the form of what it means to us. So I drew the football and it reminded me of you since your the football captain and all” He explained but he damn well knew it was a big lie. He drew it because he thought Louis looked beautiful when he was laughing. Obviously he wasn’t going to explain that to him so he just lied.

 

“Oh.. I guess I interpreted that wrong… So…you’re not interested in me?” Louis asked as he felt his heart fall into his stomach. He had thought there was a deeper meaning to that but he guesses not. He felt rejected for the first time. And Louis Tomlinson never felt like that. In fact he was the one that did the rejecting. Harry looks down and can see the sadness in his eyes.

 

“There might be more to it. I guess you’ll just have to stick around to find out. That is if you’re planning to do that” Harry said lightheartedly. Louis looked back at him and for once he felt that maybe this was more than a bet. Harry was more than the bet. He wasn’t sure what it meant but he was going to figure out.

 

“ I might just do that” He playful commented.

 

…

 

 

Once they arrived at Harry’s dorm, Louis could smell the twinge smell of weed, thinking Zayn probably smoked.

 

“Do you smoke pot in here?” He was dumbfounded and inquired.

 

“Yeah.. You want some?” He nonchalantly asked Louis, who stood frozen in his tracks.

 

“I um… yeah sure” He responded beaming at Harry who went to light a blunt.

 

…

 

 

Louis’ not sure how high he is but everything went by a blur. He thinks he’s just arrived here barely minutes ago but it’s lucid to him that’s he’s been here for more, hours even.

 

He’s lying on his back, taking a drag as he feels two strong hands gripping on his sides and roaming under his shirt. He looks up and is met with the most kindest eyes. He’s always been a goner for kind eyes. They’re a thin layer of vert with a mixture of lust swirling in them. He’s never notice the green irises. He thinks it quite beautiful. But he doesn’t say it out loud.

 

Harry’s hands fiddlea with Louis’ shirt as he helps Louis slip them off. Whining at the cold breeze that flew from the window, his nipples went hard rock. Hoping Harry wouldn’t notice, he watches his movements and his hands go straight to his nipples. “Harry” he moans as Harry’s fingers lightly brushes against the nub. He takes the nub in between his fingers, squeezing and pulling slightly back while he attaches his lips to the other one. Inexpertly he licks around the hardened nub, making him writhe and rut his hips up to meet Harry’s hips. They grind against one another, breathes rapid with sweat forming on their bodies. Louis wraps his legs around Harry’s torso, bringing him closer to him. “Harry please” Louis begs needing to be taken over the edge as he has been hanging there for ages. Harry complies and innately ruts against Louis as if he knew perfectly how to. Louis feels the twisting in his stomach as his clothed hard cock is rubbed against Harry’s in an erotic manor.They continue to grind against one another’s crotches in high moans. A few more thrusts and Louis is coming hotly into his pants, digging his heal into Harry’s bum as he moans his name out “Harry”. Harry collapses on top of Louis, pressing his lips for the first time that night against Louis’. Louis feels a fiery fire in the kiss, his adrenaline rushing faster than before. He tangles his hands into the untamed curls, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. They lick into the heat of each other’s mouths, moans getting trapped as they continue to kiss fiercely with hot burning passion.

 

 

Once they pull away, Louis knows he’s playing a dangerous card. He’s was so submissive for Harry and Louis is never submissive for anyone. He believes that bottoming or being submissive for someone is too intimate. He hates having intimacy with someone because then it leads to a long lasting relationships that he doesn't want to get into. The reason for his corrupted image on relationships was because he watched how hurt his mother was after each man left her. He never wants to get hurt like that, he never wants a broken heart. He was the one who broke the hearts, and Harry was going to be another victim in the sea of many others.

 

So the question was, why was Louis falling for him when in the end of the week he was going to fuck another bloke who’s name certainly wasn’t Harry? Why was Louis allowing Harry to dominate him? Why did he enjoy that kiss so much? And is it all really worth it for a jersey and free drinks?

 

+

 

 Part 4

 

**_Ocean Breeze_ **

 

**Day 1**

 

 

The next day, after practice Louis heads down to campus to find Harry. He has a basket of food and a blanket tucked under his arm as he tries to track Harry down. After all, he only has till Saturday’s party to make Harry fall for him, he has to have a date with him everyday during the week.

 

_L: Where r u?_

_H: Turn around_

 

He smiles at the text and turns his head to see the curly haired lad staring back at him with a grin playing on his face.

 

“Hey” He simply greets, his dimples on full displace. Louis tries to ignore the way his heart pitter patters at the raspy voice. He shakes his head to snap himself out and replies a “Hi”.

 

“So? Are you going somewhere?” Harry ponders out loud.

 

“Actually, I was thinking, are you busy by any chance?” He says with a grin playing on his face.

 

“No surprisingly I’m not. Why do you ask?” Harry plays along as he smiles down at the smaller boy.

 

“Wanna go out for a picnic with me?” Louis inquires and Harry chuckles and replies with a “Sure”

 

…

 

“So Louis why are you treating me to this picnic?” Harry asks as they were sitting by the cliffs, staring at the beaming orange flames of the sun go out as it was disappearing at the horizon. The pink sky, and fluffy clouds laid out above them with a slight breeze. He took another swing of his wine as Louis stared out at the dazzling sun.

 

“Why not?” He questions back, trying to avoid the inevitable question.

 

“Because no one bothers to even look at me better yet ask me out, especially the captain of the football team. So what’s the catch?” He inquires but tries to shrug it off as nothing but Louis knows he’s laying himself out in front of him. He knows this is a personal matter for Harry. Being asked out by someone that meant a lot to him and he didn’t want to jinx it.

 

Louis actually feels horrid for what he is doing. The first guy that asks Harry out, is not only his crush, but a guy who is only dating him because of a bet. He tries to ignore that feeling at the pit of his stomach thats mixed with emotions of guilt and something else. Something he can’t put his fingers on. Something that he really is trying to avoid. He can’t fall for him. To fall he requires courage of which Louis doesn’t have. To fall would be an awfully big adventure. One which Louis needs to risk a lot to go on and he just can’t. He can’t surrender his heart to Harry. He’s barely known him for a day and he just knows he’s going to fall.

 

He doesn’t even think about how Harry will feel once the bet is over. He doesn’t seem to care that Harry might just fall too. He only cares about himself and his own feelings.

 

He decides on saying “Well I’m bothering to look at you. And I’m bothering to ask you out. Because there’s more to you than meets the eye”.

 

“But why? I’m a freak! You can have anyone, but why me?” He asks, because Louis’ answers are always too vague and Harry wants real answers, full ones.

 

“Just because people think you get off of shoving paint brushes up your arse, doesn’t mean I can’t be interested in the guy who painted me and decided to even put it on display for the entire of London University to see” He lightheartedly replies, making Harry genuinely laugh as he lies down. He rolls from side to side, still laughing loudly.

 

“I see I can make you laugh without needing to get you high” Louis sarcastically comments and Harry has stopped laughing by now. His smile is practically poking holes on his face as his dimples are displayed and Louis can’t help but smile. He lies back down with Harry as the sky begins to turn darker. They both turn their heads, grinning at one another like idiots as their eyes lock. Louis’ blue eyes pierce through the forest of dark green as Harry’s curls frame his face.

 

Louis comes to a conclusion, _He’s absolutely beautiful._

 

A few more moments in silence and Louis can’t take it anymore. He leans in and presses his lips against Harry’s.

 

+

 

 Part 5

 

**_Feel Again_ **

 

**Day 2**

 

 

When Harry shows up at Louis’ dorm room the next day, Louis can’t say he isn’t surprised. Because he was. And he had already had planned another dinner date with Harry but it seemed that he had beat Louis to it.

 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Louis says as he notices car keys and a single rose in his hand.

 

“Um.. I was wondering. Are you free by any chance tonight?” Harry asks, shifting nervously on his feet because here he was at the dorm room of the football captain, about to ask him on a date. It was his first time asking anyone out and he couldn’t help but feel his nerves twisting, his stomach churning with butterflies cramped inside. He hopes he doesn't feel rejection tonight. He hopes he doesn’t fuck up. He hopes Louis says yes. And he hopes they will have a good time. But another thing he hopes is that Louis asking him out on their previous date wasn’t some prank or bet. He ponders about how this might be a dream but he pinches himself to make sure it is’nt.

 

“I guess, why? What did you have in mind?” Louis responds as he opens the door more widely to show himself in only his pyjama bottoms, shirtless.

 

Harry tries really hard not to stare, or get a boner as he locks his eyes with Louis’.

 

“There’s this-uh-um old d-drive in theatre I-I was wondering if.. erm… you would like to go with me?” Harry stutters out, as he holds the rose out.

 

Louis tries hard but he can’t contain his laughter.

 

Harry takes that as rejection and attempts to shrug it off by saying “Ok yeah, never mind”. He’s about to leave when Louis grabs his hand and pulls him back.

 

“Where are you going? I didn’t answer you yet. You can’t just think I would say no” He truthfully says because him laughing isn’t a ‘no’. He was laughing because he doesn’t know anyone who’s ever given him a rose in any situation unless it involved a performance, and he certainly doesn’t believe in Prince Charming but here Harry was being such a gentlemen he couldn't help but laugh.

 

“Wh-what were you going to s-say?” Harry stammers out.

 

“How does one dress to go to an old drive in movie with the Harry Styles?” He amusingly replies with his million dollar smile that has boys falling down to their knees.

 

“I- wow I didn’t think you would actually say yes” Harry chuckles, happiness oozing out of him. Louis gestures for him to come inside, as he begins to strip down and put clothes on.

 

“Of course I’d say yes you idiot, how else will I figure out the deeper meaning to your painting?” He says as he refers to the first night they had spent together.

 

“I think you’ve already unrevealed the deeper meaning” Harry says leaning against the wall as Louis is choosing a shirt to put on.

 

“Mhmm I suppose, now what are we watching?” Louis questions as he’s slipped on a white sweater instead.

 

“Casablanca” Harry answers as places his hand on the small of Louis’ back.

 

…

 

 

Louis’ not really sure how it happens but here he is at the back of Harry’s truck, intensely making out with the curly headed boy. They’re greedily grinding against one another, soon to reach their climaxes.

 

“Harry please” Louis whines into Harry’s mouth, tongues fighting against one another as their hands roam each other’s bodies. “

 

Please what?” Harry asks in confusion as he breaks away from Louis’ lips for a second. _He was obviously inexperienced in the sexy talk department._

“Make me fucking cum already” Louis snaps his hips, rutting against Harry mercilessly, desiring the need of release; his stomach twisting in pleasure. Harry nods his head as he bucks his hips back up to meet Louis’. A few seconds past by in cold sweat running down their bodies along with loud pantings, moans, and occasionally some whimpers and they both are thrown over the edge coming into their pants. Louis collapses on top of Harry, clutching onto Harry’s t-shirt as he tries to calm himself down from his high.

 

“You ok? W-was th-that good?” Harry asks Louis, making sure Louis enjoyed it as much as he did. He didn’t like it when he didn’t please others or let them down.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Louis says in a tone that makes Harry want to crumple into a small piece of paper. Was it that bad? Had he done that terrible of a job? But Harry didn’t realize Louis had only stopped because he needed to breath.

 

“That was great Harry, really _really_ great” Louis finishes and replaces that frown on Harry’s face with a smile.

 

+

 

 Part 6

 

  
People are saying that you are playing my heart like a grand piano

 

**Day 3**

 

 

Their third date they spend inside Harry’s room, cuddling in bed and actually finishing Casablanca. Afterwards, Harry walks Louis to his dorm room and gives him a quick peck on the lips before whispering goodnight even though it was only afternoon which resulted in Louis giggling at the idiot in front of him. He pulls him in for another kiss and then murmurs a “See you tomorrow” and with that Harry leaves.

 

“Louis what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” A voice speaks aloud and startles Louis. He turns his head around to see his teammate and roommate sitting on his bed, examining what he had just seen.

 

“L-Liam? I thought you’d be out” Louis says as he closes the door. He can feel his heart dropping to the bottom of his stomach, guilt building inside of him.

 

For once he actually felt something for someone and now Stan had to ruin it. It was dangerous but he felt as if he should risk it all. However he couldn’t. It was after all only four more days till he was going to break poor little Harry’s heart and leave it shattered in millions of pieces on the ground.

 

“Louis you’re playing a very dangerous game with that boy. I can tell he’s already head over heels for you and it’s only been what? Like three days? What’s going to happen once this is over? Huh?” Liam begins and Louis gulps as he sets his stuff down and goes to sit on his bed as Liam starts to give him a lecture. He was hoping to avoid this but he knew he couldn’t. It was inevitable when it came to Liam.

 

“Liam stop! I really like him too but it was never going to happen for him nor me. You know I can’t fall in love because you always end up getting hurt in the end and I can’t have that. So who’s a little bet going to hurt?” He tries to rationalize with Liam but he know’s he’s wrong and Liam’s right. Liam was always right.

 

“It’s going to hurt both of you! Betting on not only someone else’s heart but your own heart is the most horrible thing anyone can do and you did are doing it. I tried to warn you but you never listen to me until you get hurt and you realize I was right. As for your ‘love’ problems you’re never going to love anyone if you don’t give them a shot. I know you don’t want to get hurt because of your mum’s past relationships but Louis, getting hurt is part of life and you’re going to get hurt over and over again until you meet the right person for you. So I say you drop this stupid bet and actually give Harry a chance to show you something other than his dick. Louis you’ve always went for the wrong guys and honestly I think Harry might just be the _right guy-_ “ And at those words Louis lashes out.

“I’ve only know for three fucking days Liam why do you fucking think he’s supposedly the ‘one’?”

 

“I’m not saying he’s the one. I’m saying he’s the kind of guy you’d want to have around for a long time. The kind of guy who would love you for you and accept you as who you are.. The kind that will be loyal and honest. The kind that won’t cheat. The kind of guy who you would marry and be happy with. The kind of guy you want to father your children” he finishes as he sits down next to Louis who is sitting there feeling numb.

 

He shakes his head because really he can’t do this. “No. I’m not putting the bet off” He concludes on and Liam stares at him in disappointment. “Well until you’ve figured this out I think it’s best if we don’t talk” Liam responds and Louis is about to protest and take it back but it’s worth a Man U signed jersey and free drinks for the rest of the year so he doesn’t bother.

 

…

 

 

“Morning Zayn” Harry greets his roommate as Zayn slips into the room. He clearly had slept over at Liam’s, Harry supposes, as he sees the bags under Zayn’s eyes, a couple of lovebites, and messy hair which when it comes to Zayn, _his hair seems to be always perfect no matter wha_ t.

 

“Hey, mate, I think we need to talk about Louis and your recently developed feelings for him” Zayn spoke primly and Harry couldn’t help but laugh because _since when was Zayn so serious and so into his relationships._

 

“What about Louis and my feelings?” He inquires, simply unable to wrap his head around what Zayn was about to say because _come on, it was Zayn._ Who minded his own business and didn’t poke his nose into other people’s lives.

 

“Liam told me last night that Louis is…um” He’s about to tell him about the bet but he figures he shouldn’t. It would crush Harry to pieces and he hasn’t seen Harry so happy in years that he decides against it. “You need to be very careful about Louis aright? I just don’t have a good feeling about him and Liam agrees with me. So I want you to be careful and whatever you do, do not fall in love with him” Zayn warns leaving Harry confused.

 

“Zayn, look, whatever this is about. I promise I’ll be okay but Louis wouldn’t hurt me alright?” He reassures Zayn but he knows he’s already fallen with the boy with cerulean eyes and caramel hair and golden skin.

 

+

 

 P7

 

**_Life is for deep kisses, strange adventures, midnight swims, and rambling conversations_ **

 

**Day 4**

 

He’s sitting in the middle of the grass field with his eyes closed, midnight nearly reaching as he feels a pair of lips pressing against his lips. Startled he opens his eyes to meet Harry’s.

 

“Hey what are you doing here?” He asks the curly haired boy who sits down across him.

 

“I saw you practicing earlier and so I went over a bit later to your dorm to have your grumpy roommate tell me that you’e still here at…” He trails off as he looks this watch “Wow 11:54 p.m” he says taken by surprise at the time.

 

“Yeah I was practice up till about an hour ago, so I went and changed and when I came back I was too tired to go back so I just laid here” Louis explains, not wanting to sound crazy. “Anyways, so what do you want to do?” he asks Harry.

 

“I was thinking some sort of stripping game or maybe skinny dipping in the pool?” He suggests and Louis feels himself begin to harden under the pants. He was going to get Harry Styles naked tonight. Wow.

 

“How about both?” He answers and Harry nods his head in response, excitement taking over.

 

“What about a game of Never have I, stripping version” he proposes and Harry ok’s with it.

 

“Ok so instead of taking a shot we take a piece of clothing off” Harry asks to make sure he knows what he’s doing and Louis nods to reply.

 

“I’ll start. Um.. Never have I ever.. painted someone” Louis begins, smirking at Harry who shakes his head with a chuckle and takes his jacket off.

 

“If you wanted me naked you could’ve just asked Tomlinson” Harry winks at him as his jacket is off.

“Ok my turn. Never have I ever scored a goal at any game of any kind” He says and Louis takes his coat off in defeat.

 

“Maybe it’s just you who wants me naked, Styles” Louis cheekily says.

 

…

 

 

Once Louis loses the game and tosses his last piece of undergarment onto a pile of their clothes, Harry immediately dives for the pile and gets up in nothing but his boxers and begin to make a run for it.

 

“What the fuck Harry!” Louis yells behind him. He didn’t know Harry was that good at running but apparently he was a better runner than Louis.

 

Louis chases the curly haired boy to the empty pool of their University. He watches as Harry takes the back entrance that surprisingly is open. “Harry!” Louis screams at him as he runs through the door and past the change rooms towards the doors. Harry throws their clothes into the pool. “Harry, you dick” Louis half shouts. He runs and jumps onto the back of Harry which causes him to lose balance and with a giant splash, ends them both into the pool.

 

“You asshole!” Louis screeches once they surface as he hangs onto Harry, unable to swim. He smacks harry’s chest several times before Harry has had enough and grabs his hands and pins them against the walls of the pool. He presses hot kisses to Louis’s neck, taking him by surprise. He suckles on one spot, drawing blood to the surface and leaving it there. He leaves a trail of wet hot kisses up Louis’s neck until he reaches his mouth.

 

“Harry stop! You’re going to give me a boner” Louis whines because he refuses to have Harry please him in the pool.

 

“Alright, alright” Harry surrenders and lets go of Louis. He yelps and clings onto the edge of the pool.

 

“Come on Louis, lets get our clothes and go back to my place” Harry suggests and once Louis still hasn’t responded he turns his head around to see a frightened Louis.

 

“What’s wrong? You coming? He asks and Louis can’t help but feel those butterflies again.

 

“I-um..I can’t swim” He says truthfully.

 

“You could’ve just said so. Come on, I’ll help you” Harry insists and helps Louis off of the wall and into his arms.

 

…

 

Once they’ve put their wet clothes back on they decide to head back to Harry’s dorm as it is the closest to them.

 

A cold breeze sweeps by and Louis shivers. Harry notices and wraps an arm around him.

“We’re almost there” He offers and Louis nods his head with a small smile. But just as Harry says that, rain begins to pour down from the sky down onto them. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me” Harry swears under his breath but Louis hears and laughs.

 

…

 

They end up in Harry’s bed with wet hair, cuddled up in each other’s warmth.

 

Louis rests his head on Harry’s chest and listens to his heartbeat. He can’t help but feel guilty and some sort of affection towards Harry. He was going to hurt both of them. He was actually going to let this happen. He liked him. He really had fell for him.

 

 +

 

Part 8

 

_**You're naked body is for those who've fell in love with you're soul** _

 

**Day 5**

 

 

Harry sat in class, nervously looking at one of the model’s naked body as he stood there with a another girl while the entire class was drawing one or the other. They were working on the nude body in one of his art classes. The bell rang immediately and the teacher stopped them before they all disappeared.

 

“As an assignment I would like each and every one of you to draw the naked body. But! You have to paint someone who you know. Now I know that, that might be uncomfortable for some of you but I happen to also know for a fact that most of you in this class are sexually active so I don’t think that will be a problem for anyone. If you really cannot do this assignment you can talk to me in private and I will arrange something for you. This will be due for the 11th. That means next week, so you better get started. Class dismissed” His teacher sighs as she finishes giving their assignment.

 

Harry packs his things and slings his backpack on.

 

He has no idea who he can draw. Not a lot of people would allow him to draw them nude. In fact he doesn’t think anybody will. He thinks Zayn might do it if he gets desperate but he also thinks Louis might do it too. Would he? As if the deities above could hear him, Louis wrapped his arms around him from the back, startling him in surprise.

 

“Hi” Louis sweetly greeted him as he kisses Harry’s cheek.

 

“Hello to you to” Harry greets back.

 

“What are you drawing?” Louis asks as he tries to peer at Harry’s art book but Harry closes it before Louis could.

 

“Nothing special” Harry replies as he begins to pack up and Louis unwraps himself from him and immediately goes to grab Harry’s book. He wants to know what Harry is hiding.

 

“No! Louis don’t!” He begs but Louis doesn’t bother to listen. He flips through pages, a few catching his attention. “Wow” He says dumbfounded as he spots a few drawings of himself. He flips until he reaches the last page. He takes one good look before he begins to laugh.

 

“Why are you embarrassed to hide this from me?” Louis questions as he hands back the book to Harry who’s blushing furiously.

 

“It’s just.. well.. I um.. I have an assignment and I have to paint someone else’ naked body so.. I was kind of wondering if…” He trails off hoping Louis got the gist of what he was talking about.

 

“If I would do it? Yeah sure. As long as you don’t present it to the entire class I don’t mind your old perv professor looking at me nude. As long as you make sure to make my bum stand out the most” Louis jokes as he turns his hips to stare at his scrumptious bum.

 

“Why make it stand out when it already does that on its own?” Harry says as he smacks the smaller boy’s bum.

 

“Ow Harry! I didn’t know you were such a kinky little shit” Louis speaks as he rubs his bum as Harry laughs at him

 

…

 

 

“Ok Louis, so I want you to to cross your leg to hide your um.. dick” Harry nervously asks and Louis complies as he covers himself up. Harry gets up from his seat as he notices there are a few things wrong.

 

He grabs one of Louis’ hands and places them on his lap, however Louis gets distracted by the puffy plump lips of Harry’s. “Oh fuck it” He murmurs as he grabs Harry’s collar and pulls him into a kiss. He pulls him hard enough to end up on his back with Harry on top, lips pressed against Harry’s as they move in sync on the bed.

 

…

 

Harry does finish the painting and manages to get the highest mark in his class even though he felt as if the make-out session distracted him to the point were he thought he could’ve done better.

 

+

 

 Part 9

 

_**Don’t call me a friend, if I hear that word again, you might never get a chance to see me naked in you’re bed** _

 

**Day 6**

 

He’s had 6 days to seduce Harry into letting him fuck him but he still hasn’t bothered. If anything he’s pushed Harry away. Sex was usually meaningless to Louis. Not to mention he’s never bottomed because a) It’s too intimate b) He was still a virgin.. Well from his bum anyway. Never let even a finger past his virginal hole because he hasn’t found the right guy.

 

Maybe Harry is the right guy. But was he ready for the intimacy? If he was really planning on dumping Harry tomorrow night then he was going to seal the deal. Give himself to Harry to have Harry fall completely.

 

He hopes Stan doesn’t expose the bet to Harry. He hopes he can do it discreetly without Harry finding out why he got dumped.

 

_But was the prize even worth losing Harry?_

 

Louis sure as hell couldn’t believe he was even considering going back to Harry. It’s been only a week. How far had he fell down the well for this boy? They weren’t even together. They hadn’t discussed what they were.

 

He shakes his head, stopping his pondering and gets out of bed. It was around noon so Harry could be in the mood. He changes into his lucky pair of briefs and slips on his favourite outfit, hoping Harry would like it. Styling his hair in a fringe, and shaving quickly he grabbed his stuff and left the room.

 

…

 

“Hey Lou, what are you doing here?” Harry asks in surprise as he opens his dorm door.

 

“Coming to see my favourite person of course” Louis offers sweetly as he presses a longing kiss on Harry’s lips that leaves him lingering for more. He grabs the smaller boy by the waist and he pulls him inside to greet him proper. Kicking the door close, he brings Louis closer and presses his lips back onto Louis’. Wet and warmth meet as their mouth’s connect together, moving against one another in union.

 

He’s pressed against the wall, his mouth being hungrily invaded and pried open by Harry’s. Harry hauls his legs up to wrap around his torso. He grinds against Harry’s crotch, a moan eliciting from his lips. Harry stops in his tracks and pulls away from Louis. To be truthful, he’s scared and inexperienced. He knows what this is leading to and he is unsure of what Louis’ intentions were, especially after being warned by Zayn. He lets go of Louis’ legs, letting him slid down to the ground.

 

“Harry, what’s wrong?” Louis wonders in concern. It’s not like Harry to just stop their passionate making out.

 

“Louis, what are you doing?” He inquires, needing to know what Louis wanted from him. He would give it to him if he could. He just needs to know it’s not something he would risk for.

 

“I um..I thought it was obvious” He begins timidly because he’s about to tell Harry to take his virginity away. Of course he’s not going to tell harry about the virginity part. He was a hopeless romantic who would make Louis wait even longer, causing him to lose the bet.

 

“I want you to fuck me” He expands on bluntly and it makes Harry tense up. He’s never done this before. Louis would be his first and he wasn’t sure if Louis really wanted someone so inexperienced.

 

“Louis, I don’t have any experience with this” He confesses shyly. Louis shakes his head with a smile and opens his mouth to speak.

 

“I don’t care, just want you” He admits as he slips his hands underneath Harry’s shirt. He fiddles with one of Harry’s nipples as he takes it into in his fingers and twists it.

 

“Ugh, fuck, Louis” Harry moans as he rolls his head back. Louis removes his hands and leads them to the bed. He sits down and allows Harry to watch him as he strips off his clothes. Painfully he unbuttons his dress shirt and slips it off. Opening his legs, he slides his pants off and looks back up at Harry who’s pupils are dilated. He pulls him down and connects their lips. His hands fiddle with Harry’s buckle, pulling his pants down. Harry kicks his skinny jeans off and deepens their kiss. They pull away for merely a few seconds and help Harry slip his shirt off. Louis lays onto his back as Harry slots himself into his legs.

 

Disconnecting their lips, Louis allows for Harry to kiss down his chest. One thing harry knows how to do it be gentle with Louis. His kisses are soft, unlike the many other’s who’ve always been rough. He’s been afraid of wanting this with the wrong guy. The wrong guy who wouldn’t make Louis feel comfortable and safe. But here was Harry, doing it without a thought.

 

Harry reaches down at Louis’ thighs and nibbles lightly on his skin, creating faint love bites. He presses kisses, up and down his inner thighs and finishes with a few kisses on Louis’ clothed cock.

 

“Ok, how do I do this?” Harry asks as he pulls away and gently pulls Louis’ underwear off. Louis raised his bum and allows him to take it off.

 

“Just um.. put it in your-“ He’s about to finish when he’s cut off by Harry’s sinful lips wrapping around Louis’ shaft. He moans as Harry grips onto his cock, kitten licks on his tip. He digs his hands into the unruly mop of curls, lightly pulling. “Haz-god” He whines, wanting more already. Harry licks a fat stripe alongside his cock before taking him in. He takes in half of Louis’s shaft before he’s gagging. “Harry, you’ve got to relax love” Louis instructs and Harry nods his head. He cups Harry’s cheek and rubs his thump in circles. Once Harry relaxes, Louis’s hand finds the untamed curls once again. Harry bobs his head a couple times up and down. He sucks Louis mercilessly and Louis can’t help but moan loudly.

 

“Harry, Haz, fuck you need to stop or else I’m going to come” Louis warns and Harry pulls off. “Was that good?” He meekly asks. Louis nods his head and replies with “Open me up, alright?” He instructs and Harry nods his head. He digs into his bedside drawer and finds a bottle of lube but to his disappointment no condoms.

 

“Lou, I don’t have condoms” He informs ashamedly. Louis looks up at him and responds with “That’s alright I’m clean” Knowing he’s never had sex down there to even start with.

 

“You sure?” Harry wonders on, wanting reassurance.

 

“Yeah, besides, wanna feel you” He purrs, making Harry’s dick become impossibly hard. He needed release soon.

 

“Fuck, Louis that sounds so hot” He says as he settles in between Louis’ legs and begins to lather his fingers in lube. Louis pulls his legs up and holds them for Harry. He circles his finger around the tight muscle and slowly tucks his finger in. He enters each digit of his finger in slowly, waiting for Louis to adjust. Louis cringes at the intrusion at his hole as it brings him discomfort.

 

Harry starts to pump his finger leisurely, in hopes he isn’t hurting Louis.

 

“God Lou, are you suppose to be this tight?” He questions as he watches Louis’ blank facial expression.

 

“It’s-it’s been a few months” Louis lies as he turns his head to bury it into Harry’s pillow, letting go of his legs and grasping onto the white sheets.

 

“Alright love” Harry says in a soothing voice as he leans down and places soft kisses on Louis’ neck. Soon he inserts a second finger, dragging it inside and out steadily. “Sc-scissor you’re f-finger’s” Louis orders in a stutter. Complying, Harry does as he asks and continues to deliver gentle kisses to Louis’ neck and face. He spreads his fingers, he tries to find his sweet spot. He wants to give Louis great pleasure and he want’s to be great for Louis. He pumps his fingers, and adds a third finger.

 

“Cu-curl them” Louis speaks into the pillow, tears at his eyes. But harry doesn’t continue on as he can hear the hurt in Louis’ voice. “Louis, love, are you alright?” He asks as he stops his actions. Louis turns his head to face Harry. “Y-yeah. It just feels a bit too much. Those fingers of yours” He jokes and Harry chuckles and asks if Louis wants some time “Just give me time to adjust” Louis answers. Harry waits a few moments for Louis to adapt, and then he gives Harry a sign to continue.

 

He curls his fingers as Louis had once asked him to and thrusts at an unhurried pace. Louis scrunches his face as he begins to feel pleasure spark inside his stomach. “F-fuck, Haz” his profanity is accompanied by a moan of the boy’s name whom is making him feel good.

 

A few more thrusts and Louis asks for Harry to pull out. Harry follows along and grabs the bottle of lube once again. He covers his cock with the cold substance and aligns himself with Louis’ hole.

 

“You ready love?” He asks, and Louis nods his head as he lets go of the white sheets and wraps his hands around Harry’s neck. Harry pushes past Louis’ tight ring, moving gradually. He can feel Louis’ tightness, clenching around his cock. “Lou, relax for me” He soothingly asks for. Louis obeys and tries to calm his body. But how can he? His heart beats rapidly, adrenaline coursing throughout his body. Not to mention Harry was quite the size.

 

But as Harry bottoms out, he patiently waits for Louis to get comfortable. A few minutes is waited in silence until Louis speaks up. “Harry, move” He says. Harry pulls himself back a bit, hands on both sides of the blue eyed boy’s head. Thrusting shallowly in, he starts at a steady speed and then begins to pick it up faster. Louis throws his head back, waiting for pleasure to take over his body.

 

 _“God Louis, you’re so beautiful”_ Harry compliments and Louis can’t help but blush, along with a whimper. He feels aroused as soon as Harry speeds his thrusts. “Oh, Harry” he moans as he pulls Harry down. “Kiss me” He desperately says and Harry leans down and connects their lips. He promptly turns his head to deepen the kiss, lips moving against Louis’. Sliding his tongue in, Harry takes the time to ravish Louis. He loves the feeling of Harry’s warm and wet tongue against his.

 

Harry angles his hips, and lowers himself down as he removes his hands and places them onto Louis’ hips. Gripping on them, he snaps his hips faster straight into Louis’ sweet spot. A loud moan escapes Louis’ mouth as he disconnects their lips, saliva trailing down his chain, his head rolling back into the pillow. Sweat is built on their bodies, hearts beating at a irregular pace. “Fuck, Lou, you feel so good, love” Harry purrs into his ear, his wet lips pressed against Louis’ neck. “ _louislouislouis_ ” Harry chants like a mantra. “My fucking god Louis” he cries. He continues to snap his hips into Louis’ tight wet heat clenching around him. “Harry, m’gonna cum” Louis warns as he shuts his eyes and feels himself being thrown over the edge along with a scream. His spasmodic climax left him limp, allowing Harry only a few more thrusts before he was coming with a loud cry of his name “Louis”. He felt like he was in bliss, taken care of so well.

 

“How was it?” Harry wonders after a few minutes, pulling Louis close.

 

“Was the scream not enough indication of how great it was” Louis sarcastically says and Harry lightly laughs at him. “Sorry, I’m just never sure if you’re pretending or not” He honestly replies and Louis feels sad because of it. He’s dumping Harry tomorrow. Why does he have to be such an arse sometimes? Harry’s right to have that feeling because Louis is pretending. Not the sex part, or the enjoyment of their newly discovered relationship. But pretending to want him the first night.

 

“Well I promise this definitely wasn’t pretend” He says with a smile.

 

“Thanks, Lou” Harry joyfully says as he pulls him in, pressing a kiss on his forehead.

 

+

 

 Part 10

 

_**I bet my heart for you** _

 

**Day 7**

 

 

 

The next morning, the sun peaks through Harry’s blinds and awakens both boys.

 

“Morning love” Harry greets, waking a sleepy louis who nuzzles his face into Harry’s shoulder. “Mhm, noo” He whines, hands gripping onto Harry’s shoulders.

 

“Louis, you’ve got footie practice in half an hour” Harry reminds him, making his eyes shot open.

 

“Fuck! It’s ten thirty already?” He groggily says as he looks around for an alarm clock. To confirm, he grabs Harry’s phone and presses the home button. 10:26 it reads.

 

“I’ve got to go, babe” Louis gets out of the bed, Harry noticing the nickname slip.

 

“Alright” He replies and Louis turns his head to say something along the lines of “It’s over” but he can’t seem to. It’s not the right time.

 

“I’ll see you at the party tonight?” He slips out of the bed, and grabs his clothes.

 

“M’not inivited” harry tries to argue even though he knows Louis just invited him.

 

“Well I just invited you” Louis smirks and slip his shoes on.

 

…

 

Its 9:30 and he knows he’s already late. He was suppose to meet Louis at the party fifteen minutes ago. But he can’t help but want perfection to be set upon on himself. He’s styled his hair, wearing a white t-shirt, along with black tight jeans, and his old boots. Once he’s done getting ready he leaves for the party.

 

…

 

Louis know’s he shouldn’t be doing this. His heart is telling him _don’t do this_. But his mind _says go on, break that boy’s heart._ He grabs several drinks and gulps them down one by one to loosen himself up as he is tense. Alcohol makes him feel braver. It also makes him an arsehole that makes bad decisions. And tonight wasn’t any different from any other, the bad decisions he would make tonight is getting on his knees for Nick Grimshaw, and breaking Harry Style’s fragile heart along with his own.

 

…

 

It all starts with Nick showing up at the party. Normally he’s the kind to grab a drunk girl and fuck her and leave, but tonight he’s up for some partying. He chucks down a couple shots of vodka and hunts for his next victim to ravish. He spots the rather curvy boy he’s been craving for, for the past week and advances towards him.

 

“Hey Lou” He places his hand on the smaller boy, who turns around and greets him with a “Hi” along with is bright smile.

 

…

 

Louis’ too drunk to be able to tell how Nick Grimshaw got him into another room, and made him get on his knees. He thinks the alcohol has messed with his mind, and somehow he’s imagining blowing Harry rather then the tall brunette. He’s too consumed in the idea of blowing Nick, wanting to get him off with just his mouth. He bobs his head down, wishing it were Harry’s dick and not Nick’s. Licking and sucking as much as he can, Nick grabs his hair roughly and begins to buck his hips harshly into the heat of Louis’ mouth. Gagging, tears begin to stream down Louis’ eyes. Harry would never be as rough as Nick, never. And for some reason he needed to blow Harry, not Nick.

 

His eyes are closed but he can tell someone’s opened the door as his black vision turns to a lighter shade. He ignores at first, but after a voice calls out for his name he can’t.

 

“Louis?” A raspy and familiar voice calls out, it’s soft and warm, and most importantly it sound’s broken. Turning his head, he’s faced with a horrid scene. Harry’s face is scrunched up, and Louis knows Harry well enough to be able to tell he’s not breathing. Choking down his sobs.

 

…

 

Once Harry has arrived at the party the first thing he does is look around the house for Louis. There’s drunk, sweaty bodies everywhere. It’s hard to get around it. Harry keeps a positive mind, and continues to squeeze himself throughout the large crowd of intoxicated University students (and the occasional teenagers).

 

He spots one of Louis’ friends, Niall and walks down to him. He’s talking to a couple of other guys, Liam Payne, and Josh Devine. They’re laughing obnoxiously loud, Niall practically crying, a bottle of beer in each of their hands.

 

“Excuse me, um.sorry.. Niall.. Do you know where Louis is?” He asks being his polite and friendly self. But Niall doesn’t answer him, in fact they all go quiet. They share silent expressions with themselves until Liam speaks up.

 

“Uh.. He’s upstairs waiting for you, third door to the right” Liam instructs and Harry nods his head with a smile and thanks them. But the smile was soon going to be gone.

 

…

 

“Liam what the fuck man? You know Louis really likes him. And even if Harry is a bet, Louis isn’t that naïve to let him go. Louis’ been the happiest he’s ever been this last week and he’s not throwing that away for free drinks and a signed Man U jersey” Niall half yells at Liam in anger. They’ve been winning their last few games, all thanks to Louis. It was Harry that made Louis happier. And his happiness was put into his passion for footie.

 

“How blind can you two be? I know Louis better then all of you. He is naïve enough to bet on Harry’s heart. He’s upstairs probably fucking Nick Grimshaw, and Zayn warned Harry about him. He was warned and I’m not letting Louis get away with fucking Nick Grimshaw without Harry knowing. Louis was going to win the bet by saying he broke up with Harry and to have proof he’s fucking Nick. He would’ve gotten his prize in the end, and keep Harry” Liam explains, watching as the two other boy’s faces lighten up. Gasping, they cannot believe what their friend is about to commit.

 

…

 

Harry can hear loud moaning coming from the third door to his right, he thinks maybe Liam mistakenly told him the wrong door. Or maybe he’d just heard it wrong. He opens the door anyway, thinking there was only one way to figure it out.

 

But Liam didn’t mistaken anything. Because there was Louis, with his tattoos, on his knees, his pretty thin lips around the cock of none other than Nick Grimshaw.

 

“Louis?” He softly spoke out, a whimper daring to escape his mouth, tears gathering at the bay of his eyes threatening to fall. He couldn’t breath, choking down the sobs that waited to come out.

 

His eyes fluttered open, looking up at Harry with alarm. “I…Harry.. It’s not what it looks like” He stutters as he gets off the ground, pushing a questioning Nick away and tries to advance towards Harry.

 

“Save it Louis, what I see is all I need to know” He grits through his teeth and turns around to leave but Louis runs after him.

 

…

 

Honestly God hates him. Because after Harry storms out of the room with Louis chasing him, Stan stumbles towards them with his jersey in his hand and a bottle of beer. And now, Louis knows that Harry for sure will never forgive him. He’s a goner. And is going to loose something that means a lot to him. And is going to loose himself.

 

“Aww, looook, the frrrreaky pppaint brush llllovin’ curly headed d-dumb shit just got his heart dumped. How awwwwful” he slurs. Harry has stopped in his tracks, in confusion as he looks back at Louis.

 

“Loooooks like you woooon this beeeet LouLou, herrrre’s my jerrrrsey and the firrrst free drink with many morrrre to commme” He hands the items to Louis and all Louis can see is red. He’s angry not only at Stan but himself. Liam was right, he had not only bet on Harry’s heart but his own. The awful tone of Harry’s voice when he had caught him and Nick shattered Louis’ heart. He felt the tears streaming down his face.

 

“What bet, Stan?” Harry harshly spits, his voice at least two octaves lower. He’s staring down at Louis with daggers in his eyes and Louis feels like whimpering.

 

“Oh that’s rrrich Louis, didn’t tell ya’? He and I bet on a Man U signed jerrrsey along with frrrree drrrinks forrr the rrrest of the yearrr in rrreturn forrr him to date you forrr a week and dump you’rrre virrrginal flat arse” He said smugly, smirking at him like he’s the devil.

 

Harry shakes his head in disbelief and takes one look at a cowering Louis.

 

“I should’ve known” He whispered under his breath before breaking away and walking past Louis. Louis looks up, and turns his head in search of finding the curly headed boy. He finds him in mere seconds, advancing to the door.

 

“Harry wait! Let me explain” He shouted, running to the exit. But by the time he’s outside, there’s no sign of Harry anywhere. He slumps down onto the ground, letting out his loud cries, shouting and slapping the concrete floor. He places the jersey on the ground, and with the bottle of beer he smashes it on the clothing. Using the shards of glass he rips the jersey into shreds. He sees a crimson red on his hand, and brings it up to his face. He’s bleeding. And he could care less. He deserved it.

 

…

 

He arrives at Harry’s dorm room in a drunken state, half past 1 am. He walked ten blocks in the cold, as he could not drive. Puked a couple times here and there and honestly he thinks he deserves to be hit by a truck. He just hurt one of the best people he’s had the pleasure of getting to know. He already misses the cuddles and kisses he’d receive at this time of night.

 

He’s pounding on the door, sobbing his eyes and unable to breath a word out. “Harry” He cries, loudly. He can hear Harry on the other side of the door, crying along with him. He hates himself. He made a beautiful boy cry because of him. He broke a beautiful boy’s heart. “Harry please” He sobs, slumping down on the door and sliding down it. “Let me explain Harry please” He weeped.

 

+

 

Part 11

 

_**It’s not ok, but I accept you’re apology and I’m giving you another chance** _

 

**Day 8**

 

 

 

 

Harry spends the night in bed, cuddling into Zayn’s warm embrace. The horrid images of Stan’s words, and Louis on his knees are still itched into his mind. He cries into Zayn’s chest, clinging on him tightly. Zayn was right, he should’ve been more careful with Louis. He had given him everything and Louis didn’t give anything back. He wasted his time with someone whom only wanted free drinks and a signed t-shirt to date him. He spent time with someone whom he had yearned for, only to have his heart smashed. He couldn’t believe Louis chose a sign t-shirt and free drinks over him. Was he really less worthy of that? He could’ve given Louis much more than that. He could’ve given Louis a life full of love, pleasure, and happiness. But no, free drinks and a signed shirt somehow overruled that.

…

 

The next morning Zayn is not so supportive as the previous night about the incident with Louis.

 

“Harry, I think you should talk to him” Zayn spoke to him in the morning. He knew Louis was still sleeping outside of the door, waiting for Harry to come out. If Harry meant nothing to Louis then he wouldn’t be there. Anyone who sleeps on the unclean ground outside a dorm room should be given a chance of explaining themselves.

 

“Why? So he could break my heart again? Tell me about how I was nothing but a bet all week to him. I lost my god damn virginity to that fucking slut. He doesn’t deserve anything” Harry roared at him.

 

“Haz you don’t mean that. You know Louis isn’t a slut. And you weren’t the only one to give up their virginity” Zayn states and suddenly Harry’s interested in what he has to say.

 

“What did you say?” He asks.

 

“I said that Louis lost his virginity to you.. Well his bum virginity” Zayn remarks with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

“What do you mean his ‘bum virginity’?” He inquired, sitting down on his bed, mind filled with questions.

 

“Louis.has.never.bottomed. He bottomed for you so he wouldn’t hurt you in anyway” He explains, hands gesturing to him.

 

Harry takes the newly given information in, heart racing vigorously along with his mind. Louis trusted Harry enough to give himself away to him. He didn’t want to hurt Harry in anyway, so he offered his virginity instead. Maybe that does deserve him an explanation. If he trusted Harry enough with something that big, then why did he bet on them?

 

“Ok. Um. Where is he?” Harry asks calmly as he comes to a decision.

 

“Waiting for you right outside. He’s stayed there the entire night, begging to be let in” Zayn reports.

 

“All night?” Harry asks in disbelief.

 

“Yeah, now go open that door and bring him in. I’ll leave you two alone” He offers.

 

…

 

 

“Louis?” He softly speaks, startling the sleepy boy. Louis stares up at him with red, puffy eyes. There are bags under his eyes, hair ruffled in a mess.

 

“Ha-Haz?” He speaks up in a whimper, with a questioning voice.

 

“Come on, get up” Harry insists as he helps Louis up. He leads him back into the room, grabbing him a cup of water and an aspirin for his predicted headache.

 

“Thanks” Louis mumbles as he sits down on Harry’s bed and is handed the water and pills.

 

“So, I decided to give you chance to explain yourself. But this is the only chance you’re getting.So.. get started” Harry explains and Louis nods his head in agreement.

 

“Ok.. Um.. So… I know I’m going to sound like a complete arse but it started out that night at the bar. Stan began to talk about how you had drawn a painting of me and then he made that horrid bet that I agreed along to. When I came up to you, trying to get you in bed I realized you weren’t interested. And you knew exactly why I was talking to you so I suddenly felt drawn to you. I needed to know why. Why didn’t want me like that. I spent the entire week with you using the bet as an excuse, but honestly everywhere I would go I wanted to be with you. At practice all I would think about was you. On Friday all I wanted was you. I gave myself to you because I wanted to know what it would be like, to be with someone like you in an intimate relationship. Now I know I fucked it all up. I don’t know why I did what I did last night but I did it and regret every moment of it. When I was with Nick all I could think about was you, and how I should be blowing you and not Nick. When you caught us I felt” He takes a breath, tears building up at the bay of his eyes, waiting patiently for the dam to open.

 

He doesn’t want to mention why he was afraid of falling. Speaking about his mother’s past marriages bring him great discomfort. He doesn’t mention giving his virginity away either because he’s too embarrassed to speak about it. But he continues to pour his heart out to Harry.

 

“As cliché as this sounds but I felt a little part of me break in half. I realize that I shouldn’t be feeling like this after a week, but I do. And you mean to me more than a bet. You mean more to me than the god damn prize. But of course Stan ruined it all. I threw the jersey away once you left because it meant nothing to me if I couldn’t have you. I left the party drunk, in search to find you here. And well.. here I am, desperately hoping you would give me a second chance” He finishes, fiddling nervously with his fingers. He barely made any eye-contact. He didn’t want to see the rejection in Harry’s eyes. But Harry wasn’t going to reject him.

 

He was going to give him a chance. _‘Because it meant nothing to me if I couldn’t have you’_ . That one line stuck to his mind and it was the reason why he was going to give him a chance.

 

“Louis, look at me” He requests but Louis shakes his head no.

 

“Lou, love, come on” He softly speaks, Louis’ ears perk up at the slip of the nickname. He raises his head, emerald eyes meeting cerulean.

 

“I’m giving you one more chance Lou because it means nothing to me if I can’t have you either. I mean look at you, have you seen that voluptuous bum of yours?” He jokes, leaning forward and grabbing Louis’ bum and lifting him off the bed. Louis shrieks loudly, slapping Harry’s chest. Harry spins them around once before sitting down on the bed with Louis on his lap.

 

“Thank you Harry, _you really mean more than a bet to me_ ” He beamed.

 

He’s about to lean down and kiss Harry when he places a finger in between Louis’ lips and shakes his head “Ngh Ugh. You don’t get a kiss this easily” Harry chuckles as he watches him pout, sticking his bottom lip out.

 

“You’ve got to work for it Tomlinson” He states and that leaves Louis to pout even more, putting his best puppy dog face on.

 

“Alright I guess I will have to kiss that pout right off you’re face” He smiles, leaning in to kiss a snot filled, tear dried face. But then again his face was much in the same mess. And he could care less because he misses those soft thin lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments? 300 kudos for a part 2?


End file.
